


Childhood, spells, and their parents’ pride

by aroseandapen



Category: Hooky (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, a little fluff, a little foreshadowing sort of, hooky is a great webcomic please read it, spell practice, very minor spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseandapen/pseuds/aroseandapen
Summary: Dorian and Dani practice spells under parental supervision.





	Childhood, spells, and their parents’ pride

“Perfect, Dorian! That’s exactly right!”

Dani watched her brother disengage from the spell, a shy smile spreading across his face at their father’s praise. She smiled as well, thinking that her twin of course deserved it. He was a brilliant wizard, or at least he would be in the future. Spells came so easily to him, and their dad made sure both twins knew just how incredible it was.

From her rocking chair in the corner of the room, a soft smile settled on their mother’s lips. It smoothed away the harshness at the corners of her eyes, and she looked beautiful even with the horrible burn scar that stretched across a large portion of her face.

“My little Dorian is such a talented little wizard. My perfect little man,” she gushed, and Dani felt a swell of secondary pride for her brother. “Now, Dani’s turn.”

“Yes, that’s right.” Their father turned to her. “You’re up, Dani.”

The smile on her face waned, anxiety rising to replace the warmth and pride in her chest. Watching her twin cast spells enchanted and delighted her, but now that the spotlight had shifted onto her…

Her grip tightened on her wand and she nodded firmly. Time to stop being such a baby and show her family what she was made of. She knew the spell, she knew the incantation. All she had to do was pour her magic and her intent into the spell she’d studied.

Dani opened her mouth and the words spilled from her mouth, her magic sparked up within her and shot forth, her intent to lift the box into the air.

A bright flash of light blinded her. She cringed an a loud clapping sound assaulted her ears. Someone screamed, and it took her a moment to realize that the sound had come from her own mouth.

The light vanished in the next instant, as suddenly as it’d come, leaving Dani to blink the spots away from her vision. Her eyes found Dorian’s, her twin at one side of her, his arm thrown out as if to protect her from a nonexistent danger. The sentiment was a sweet one, even if there was no way her physically weak baby bro could actually protect her from anything like that.

“Are you ok, Dani?” Dorian asked, looking over her with concern etched into his face.

She gave him a shaky smile. “Yeah, thanks.” She stuck her tongue out, shaking her head at her own ineptitude. Best to make a joke of it first, before someone else could tell her how awful she was at casting. “I guess I’m pretty hopeless with spells, huh?”

With a bit of apprehension, she tore her gaze from her twin’s face, until it landed on her father. He stood, open-mouthed as he stared at a smoking pile of remains that had once been the box that the twins had been practicing spells on.

“That was…” he began, and Dani braced herself for a scolding. Their father could be terrifying when he was angry. “… _incredible_! Dani, such  _power_. I’ve never seen a witch with such strength behind their casting at such a young age!”

“What?” Both twins spoke at the same time, echoing each other’s disbelief. They looked up at their father, then at each other, and finally to their mother.

The look on her face made the children shiver. She smiled still, but it had stretched out with such vicious delight that her happiness looked almost angry.

“Dani, baby… you’re perfect, so perfect. Both you and your brother together… you’ll be the perfect pair to avenge your family, won’t you?”

Dani didn’t know whether to be pleased or scared with the look on their mother’s face, but she decided on the former. Even if she felt that she was a terrible witch in comparison with her brother, she was happy that her parents praised her anyway. She linked her hands behind her back, holding her wand between them, and scuffed her shoes against the floor.

“Thank you, mama,” she said with a shy smile. She didn’t understand what it meant to ‘avenge’ someone, but she was happy all the same. “I’ll do my best.”

“Me too!” Dorian said, with a smile of his own. “We’ll make you and papa proud!”

“Of course you will,” their mother cooed to them, and once again her smile warmed her face. “Now come here, my sweet children.”

She opened her arms out to them, and the twins ran into them with no hesitation.


End file.
